Jedi Padawan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi A Jedi Padawan is more than simply a young student of The Force; he or she is also an apprentice Jedi. Becoming a Padawan requires sensitivity to The Force as well as initial training in its use and in the use of a Lightsaber. After having proven themselves worthy of further training, a Padawan is apprenticed to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who then trains him or her in the mysteries of The Force and in the philosophy of The Jedi. Very little of this education is formal instructions or classroom training. Instead, a Padawan travels with a Jedi, aiding him or her in their missions, observing their actions, and learning in a direct and immediate fashion how to truly be a Jedi and to personally embody the Jedi philosophy. This apprenticeship is not without risk, Jedi sometimes take their Padawans into exceptionally dangerous situations, but it is the responsibility of a Padawan to listen to and heed their Master's instructions. Padawans from Species that have hair typically grow a single braid to signify their status, and cut the braid off when they become Knights. A Jedi teaches a single Padawan at one time. Jedi Padawan Encounters Jedi Padawans can be encountered anywhere in the galaxy, but each is almost always found near to their Master, aiding him or her in their missions. Even Padawans of adolescent age can help with dangerous missions involving delicate negotiations or vital espionage. Others help their Masters in the difficult and often risky tasks of galactic peacekeeping, and much of the way a Padawan learns is by fighting at their Master's side. A Padawan might be encountered alone when he or she has been assigned to complete a less dangerous part of a mission or on the rare occasion when their Master decides that a particular endeavor is simply too perilous for the Padawan. The strong bond between Padawan and Master and the responsibility that Jedi feel for their Padawans means that sometimes Padawans become tempting targets for kidnappers who are intent on distracting or influencing a particular Jedi. Jedi Padawan Statistics (CL 5) Medium Jedi 5 Force Points: 7 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: 'Perception: +8 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 17, Will Defense: 17; [[Deflect|'Deflect]] Hit Points: 57, Damage Threshold: 17 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +7 (2d8+2) Melee: Lightsaber +5 (3d8+2) with Rapid Strike Ranged: By Weapon +7 Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grab: '''+7 '''Attack Options: Rapid Strike, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: [[Equilibrium|'Equilibrium']], Telekinetic Savant Force Power Suite (Use the Force +8): ''Move Object, ''Surge Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Deflect, Equilibrium, Telekinetic Savant Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Pilot), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Acrobatics +9, Perception +8, Pilot +9, Use the Force +8 Possessions: Lightsaber, Comlink (Short-Range), Padawan Robes Category:Variable